Elevator Emergency
by DetectiveSilence
Summary: Rory, The 11th Doctor, and Sherlock walk into an lift. And get stuck. Then Captain Jack Harkness decides to teleport in, and decides he rather likes the lanky detective. "You...you kissed Sherlock?" John spluttered. "You think I'm... hot?" Sherlock asked in incredibility. Jack flirting a little too much, Sherlock getting confused, a bit BAMF!John. Johnlock Sherlock/John


**Hello readers!  
>Sorry i haven't written annything in a while, so here's some romance. Yes, it is new for me. It's an experiment.<br>Have never written Jack before, so bear that in mind. Or Rory, for that matter. So, lots of new things here.  
>It's inspired off that pic of Sherlock, The Doctor, Spock and others, asking what would happen if they were in a lift for 24hours.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rory walked into the elevator. It was quite a small elevator, with large lights and silver walls and a smooth handrail going around the outside, and a mirror on the opposite wall. He stood to the side and was about to press the '3' button before a man strode up to the elevator. The man was tall, and he had dark, curly hair and he was wearing a long black coat and a blue scarf. Rory thought he looked familiar in some way or another, but the man was rather intimidating, so Rory left him be. The man looked him up and down quickly, with icey-blue, penetrating eyes, and then stepped into the elevator. Rory pressed the '3' button, and the elevator doors closed smoothly. Then, there was a faint buzzing noise and the elevator doors opened again, at which Rory rolled his eyes. Not again, he thought as a young man with appalling fashion sense and a glowing device in his hands entered the lift and smiled at the two occupants.<p>

"Sorry about that, but I really needed to get in this lift. Saving the world and all that." The Doctor said with a smile. The taller man that was already in the elevator sighed in annoyance, and glared at the Doctor with cold eyes.

"Not you again."

The Doctor, however, took no notice of his tone of voice, and his eyes seemed to grow wider in happiness.

"Sherly! Fancy seeing you here! Long-time no see!"

The man in the black coat glared menacingly at the Doctor through slit-like eyes.

"_I'm not Sherly_. And I saw you last week."

"Oh yeah! What was that, the Case of the Lizard-Men?"

"Oh, _great!_ Not only am I stuck with an _time-traveling maniac_, he also i_nsists_ on reading John's Blog." The man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rory, who had only just started to understand what was going on, decided to talk. "Wait, so you know him?"

The Doctor then turned to Rory, as if he had not noticed that he was even there. "Rory! Roman-boy, how's it going? Last time I saw you you were tending to... oh…. What's her name…? Elizabeth Sladen! What happened?"

"She died." The taller man said.

"Oh." The Doctor replied, looking a bit put-out.

"Wait… how did you know?" Rory asked.

The stranger rolled his eyes; as if everyone asked him that question and he thought the answer was obvious.

"I don't know, I _observe_."

Rory's eyes widened with understanding and shock as he realised who the man was.

"Oh my gosh… are you _Sherlock Holmes_?"

The man rolled his eyes again, but Rory could see that he was secretly proud that Rory had recognised him.

"Obviously." Sherlock said.

At that, the Doctor clapped his hands together in happiness. "Great. So, introductions done with, now we can get on to the fun stuff." And with that, he reached forward to press one of the buttons, but before he could press one Sherlock reached out and nabbed his hand.

"One, I'm not letting you anywhere near those buttons." The Doctor let out an 'awwww' much like that of a young child who had just been told he could not have ice-cream, but Sherlock continued talking.

"Two, Mr Rory Williams hasn't introduced himself yet."

Rory looked at Sherlock in shock. "But… wait… how…?" He spluttered incomprehensibly.

"Oh, it wasn't a difficult leap." Sherlock told him with mild interest. "The way your shirt is crinkled tells me that-"

Sherlock was cut off as the doors of the elevator slammed shut. The elevator suddenly shook, the lights cut, and it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to know that the elevator was in freefall.

The Doctor fiddled with his Sonic Screwdriver in the dark as the elevator fell. He finally found the setting he was looking for and he pressed the button, making the end light up green and a buzzing sound to be emitted from the device. However, it did not change the state of their safety in the slightest, and the Doctor looked at the Sonic Screwdriver in confusion. He hit it a couple of times, but that did nothing to help the situation. He looked up at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Do you know how to stop our imminent death caused by the elevator crashing into the ground at over 40mph in 12 seconds?" the Doctor asked. Rory looked at him in confusion.

"No."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Sherlock exclaimed. He reached forward, plucked the Sonic Screwdriver out of the Doctor's hands, and pressed one of the buttons. The device let out an ear-piercing noise and the elevator started screeching and the lights started flickering and then the elevator was slowing down and the lights were back on.

The Doctor looked at Sherlock with a look of shock on his face, which was very rare.

"How did you do…?"

"Oh really, it was just the case of simply making the metal of the elevator expand so that it would be too large to fall through the shaft." Sherlock said.

"Wow…. That's, that's clever. Why didn't I think of that?" the Doctor muttered.

"Because you're not me." Sherlock said with a smirk.

There was silence in the elevator. It wasn't a particularly comfortable silence either. When the silence became a bit too unbearable Rory decided to ask the big question.

"So… how are we going to get out?"

"Ah… well… um… I hadn't thought about that." The Doctor said. Sherlock had his eyes closed, and seemed to be thinking.

"Sherlock, any ideas?" the Doctor asked.

Sherlock opened his eyes and sighed. "No. Nothing I can think of with your over-enthusiastic presence."

The trio were once again engulfed in silence. Sherlock had closed his eyes again and was muttering things under his breath, things that neither the Doctor nor Rory could hear. Finally, he sighed in angry frustration and opened his eyes.

"Damn it, nothing. John would know…"

"John… John Watson?" Rory asked.

"Yes. How do you know him?" Sherlock asked.

"He... um… he works at St Bart's, same as I do. I work with him a lot. He's a life saver, but he often leaves unexpectedly and sometimes he doesn't come to work for days at a time. But he always makes up for it." Rory told him.

"Yes… that's my fault. He's my-uh-_blogger_."

"He is? Wow." Rory said.

"Indeed Rory. John is very much 'wow'. Did you know, he brought down a sniper twice his size once with his bare hands?" The Doctor said.

"No…."

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"But… he works at a hospital!"

"Yes, he does that too." The Doctor said.

"Wow. That's just… wow." Rory said, contemplating what he had just learnt.

"So… what is John like at Bart's?" Sherlock asked, almost nervously.

"John? Oh, he's great. He really clicks with the patients. He just talks to them… and they're fine. He's a proper doctor too. He's really good under pressure. Always quick to determine the injuries, always quick patching people up – he's great. He really makes a difference."

Sherlock nodded slowly at Rory. "I suppose he'd be more use at Bart's than helping me. I thought he just did coughs and colds and stuff."

Rory shook his head. "No, I don't think he would. John's a great guy, but he's not cut out for a civilian life. You can see it in his eyes. God, I should have known he worked with you. I mean, he always used to talk about murders and post-mortems and that flat-mate of his. We just thought he was a bit weird. I mean, you can see that he loves working in the hospital, saving people's lives, but… that flatmate of his always came first. Somehow, everything was about him. He talked a lot about his adventures, with this other man, but it was always about him. He was convinced this guy was a _god_. He was great at work… but he lived for the adventures with that flatmate of his." Rory chuckled. "He just can't live without that adrenalin you get when you're in a life-or-death situation."

Sherlock nodded, and then looked at the wall. Rory thought it was a bit weird, but he didn't question it because he knew the detective was a bit in the dark when it came to society and socializing. He looked over to the Doctor.

"Figured anything out yet?"

"Hmmm. No, not yet. I wish I could get the TARDIS in here, but the lift's too small. We need something to pull the lift up… but I don't know anything powerful enough that we could get from around here. Sherlock, you thought of anything?"

"We'd need something to stop the elevator from falling any lower before we thought about lifting it…" he trailed off. The Doctor and Rory looked at him with confusion before golden lights started to appear in the middle of the room and started racing around faster and faster until they crashed into themselves in the middle. There was a blaze of yellow light, and then a man appeared in the middle of the room. He had brown hair, a long trench coat, and he was wearing a belt and braces.

"Hello."

Sherlock fainted.

Jack teleported into an elevator. It had silver walls and a mirror on one wall and a handrail going along the whole room and the doors were closed. The light was bright but not painfully so, and there were three occupants in the room. One was an unassuming man with light brown hair and a large nose who was dressed in normal, everyday clothes. One was the Doctor, a young face this time with floppy brown hair and a puppy-like expression and a bow-tie, of all things, and he was wearing a tweed jacket and red braces and he looked ridiculous. The last occupant of the small elevator was a tall man with dark, curly hair and a side parting that made his hair curl to the side in a way that was simply _delicious_. He had high, prominent cheekbones that went with his hair perfectly, and he was wearing a long, black Belstaff coat with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, that complimented his eyes perfectly.

"Hello."

Those eyes were ice-blue with just a hint of green and they were sharp as a knife, and they looked at Jack with shock and confusion for a moment before the tall man fainted. Jack lunged forward, catching Sherlock before his head hit the metal wall of the elevator and wrapping a hand around his waist. _Boy_, he was skinny! Jack would have said that he had no muscles at all if he did not know that he was holding the oh-so-famous _Sherlock Holmes._ But still, he was incredibly skinny, especially for someone who had overpowered CIA agents and murderers alike. Sherlock Holmes was tall, skinny, with icey-blue eyes with a hint of green and prominent cheekbones Jack could just slap and…

To put it short, Jack thought that Sherlock was simply _gorgeous_.

The Doctor helped Jack lay Sherlock on the floor. Or, as close as they could manage. Sherlock was taller than the elevator was wide and so they had had to sit him up against one of the walls. Once they had done that, Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, asking him to explain what had happened.

"Well you see… Sherlock doesn't like teleports. Like, really, _really _doesn't like teleports. As of yet, he hasn't really told me why." The Doctor told him

"So… does he always faint, or was that just me?" Jack asked, puzzlement on his face. The Doctor, to his dismay, ignored the innuendo.

"Oh, no, he always faints. Even when he knows someone is going to teleport. As of yet, he hasn't really told me why that happens either." The Doctor told him.

"Wait… hasn't Sherlock seen the TARDIS?" Rory asked, recalling something he had heard the Doctor say last time they had crossed paths.

"Yes, he has. If fact, he even flew it once, although he insisted on making it silent." The Doctor said.

"But if he can handle the TARDIS, even fly it, then why does he freak out over teleports?" Rory asked.

"Because I don't like them." Sherlock answered, glaring at the three other occupants of the elevator with annoyance from his sitting place on the floor.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, Mr Holmes." Jack said as introduction, flashing a smile and offering his hand so that Sherlock could stand up.

"Jaaaaack!" The Doctor warned (although it was more of a whine).

"What?"

"Just… don't. Trust me." The Doctor told him.

"But I'm just saying hello. Can't I even do that anymore?"

"No."

Jack sighed and withdrew his hand, which Sherlock had failed to acknowledge, and crossed his arms in annoyance. Sherlock pulled himself up, looking over Jack carefully.

"Impossible." He stated.

"I know right?" Jack said.

Sherlock walked around Jack, just to check that he wasn't seeing things.

"But… it's just not possible…"

"Yes, well, that's Jack for you." The Doctor said.

"Sorry, but who's Jack?" Rory asked the Doctor quietly.

"Jack is a 51st century man, but he's been living in the 21st for quite a while now. He's also been in the Second World War for a while, and he works for an organization that fights against aliens and stuff like that. He's lived far longer than any human could possibly live, and yet he's still rather young. How?" Sherlock said.

Everyone looked at Sherlock in surprise, before Jack finally spoke up. "Well, you see, there was this spaceship full of-"

"Yes, yes, moving on to the important bit."

"Basically, Rose used the power of the TARDIS time vortex thing to bring me back to life permanently. I am a fact of the universe." Jack said.

Sherlock studied Jack for signs of deceit or lying, but found none. "Fascinating."

"Yes, well, I can get a lot more fascinating-"

"JACK!"

"What?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"What have I told you about flirting with people?"

"But I-"

"_Jack_!"

"Oh_, fine_!"

"Um… we still have the problem of getting out of here." Rory said.

"_Where_ is here?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor who was buzzing the Sonic Screwdriver at the corner with Rory's help.

"We're stuck in an elevator that fell at least 6 stories before I stopped it by expanding the metal of the walls causing the elevator to become wedged in the shaft." Sherlock said, not pausing once for breath.

"Impressive."

"Yes, the others were being particularly slow so I thought it appropriate to step in so that I could avoid my imminent death when the elevator hit the bottom of the-"

Jack put a finger up to Sherlock's lips, silencing him. Jack stepped towards Sherlock and Sherlock stepped back, into the corner of the room. Jack walked forwards so that Sherlock had his back pressed to the handrail that was placed rather awkwardly mid-way up the wall. Jack leaned forward and Sherlock leant back so that his head was nearly touching the wall. Sherlock had both hands holding on to the handrail, one of his legs bent so that his foot rested on the wall, and he blinked at Jack with the shock of being so close so him. He could hear the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver buzzing and he thought that the lift was possibly moving but he was distracted by the closeness of Jack. Sherlock could see the Doctor and Rory were still crouched in the opposite corner, not yet noticing what was up, but Sherlock was unable to talk and he could not get the Doctor's attention. Sherlock was sweating now, Jack was leaning closer still and he was getting dangerously close the Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock tried to struggle out but Jack was stronger, and Sherlock had no way of escaping.

"You're not going anywhere…" Jack said lightly into his ear. Sherlock caught a glimpse of light from something opposite him and he could see that the Doctor and Rory were standing up and if he could only get their attention then-

Jack reached his hands forwards and put them on Sherlock's head, pulling him closer and kissing him. Sherlock was taken back and Jack took advantage of this by kissing him more.

Rory stood up when he saw that the doors were opening. _Finally_. He and the Doctor had just managed to do something incredibly mechanical (involving, for some reason, a bowl of Petunias), and the elevator had taken them up to floor 4. Not the floor Rory had o_riginally_ set out to go to, but he wasn't complaining. He could sense that Jack and Sherlock were not going to be a good match, and he wanted to get out of the elevator before it became a war zone. Speaking of which…

Rory turned around.

_Right. Okay._

Rory turned back and looked at the doors that were still opening.

_Wait…_

Rory turned around again and looked at Sherlock and Jack.

_Oh s**t._

Rory nudged the Doctor in the ribs, causing him to look at him with a frown.

"What was that for?"

Rory tilted his head to the side, indicating that the Doctor should look at Sherlock and Jack. The Doctor frowned at Rory again, and then looked over to the other side of the room. His eyes widened and his jaw hung open.

_Oh s**t…  
>DamnitDamnitDamnitDamnit<br>*&%*&*$***$*&%%*£_

The Doctor reached forward and grabbed hold of Jack's shoulder, Rory grabbing hold of the other one. The elevator jumped up suddenly, and then lowered again, making everyone stumble. The Doctor and Rory managed to pull Jack away from Sherlock but their momentum made them fall in a heap at the other side of the elevator. Everybody looked at each other, and then at Sherlock.  
>Sherlock, despite the others' fall, was still leaning against the wall like he had been before, perched on the handrail as if trying to get as far away as possible. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the wall opposite like it was about to explode.<p>

"Um… Sherlock?" The Doctor ventured cautiously. He was met by silence. Particularly worrying silence. He stood up slowly and walked towards Sherlock, but Sherlock gave him no acknowledgement.

"Sherlock?" He asked again, but Sherlock did not respond. He clicked his fingers in front of Sherlock's eyes, but he did not even blink. He waved his hand in front of Sherlock's face, but Sherlock's eyes did not follow. He looked back at Jack.

"You broke Sherlock."

The elevator was once again covered in a heavy, uncomfortable silence, as the doors closed slowly and they were once again stuck in the elevator.

"Damn it Jack, I tell you not to flirt with someone, what do you do? You flirt with them. In fact, this doesn't even count as flirting!" the Doctor said, waving his hands around in annoyance.

"I only kissed him…" Jack muttered darkly.

"Jack! I told you not to flirt with him! I _specifically_ told you not to flirt with him! Didn't I tell him not to flirt with him?" The Doctor said frustratedly, directing his question at Rory.

Rory nodded quickly, more out of fear of the Doctor's mood more than anything else. Sherlock's response to Jack was worrying the Doctor, Rory could tell, and the tension was high. Someone was going to snap, it was only a question of time…

"A little flirting doesn't hurt anyone Doctor!" Jack told him.

"Normally, no, but this is _Sherlock Holmes_ we're talking about! He's a self-proclaimed Asexual Sociopath, for goodness sake!"

"Rory tell him!" Jack said.

"Sorry, I have to agree with the Doctor on this one. Just _what_ were you thinking?"

"Um… well… I really can't tell you what I was thinking."

The Doctor at this looked at Jack in horror before covering his eyes quickly. "Oh god. Jack _what the hell_?"

"He's hot."

Rory and the Doctor looked at Jack.

"What? Don't tell me I'm the only one here who thinks Sherlock is hot?"

Rory and the Doctor looked at each other, before looking back at Jack.

"Um… yes." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Jack said.

"What!? I wasn't thinking about that!"

Jack looked at the Doctor.

"No I wasn't thinking Sherlock is hot! Sherlock is not hot!" the Doctor said a little too loudly, waving his hands around.

Rory shifted uncomfortably, and Jack just raised his eyebrows.

"NO! Sherlock is definitely NOT hot! Stop looking at me like that!"

"One word." Jack said.

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!"

Rory cleared his throat.

"What? I'm not in denial. I'm not in denial about… oh. I see. Clever." The Doctor looked at Jack, and Jack smirked at him.

"That still doesn't solve our problem. What about Sherlock?" Rory asked.

"Oh, right. Sherlock. Um... any ideas? Rory, you're the medical expert, tell us some stuff." The Doctor said.

"Oh, um. I'm not really a psychiatric nurse, so I don't really know that much."

"Oh, you're just _great_! The Doctor dumped me and he got _this_." Jack said.

"Oh, don't _you two_ start! I have enough problems as it is without _you lot_ having a fight! Honestly!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rory sighed, trying to keep his temper. "What I was about to say is, although I'm no expert, I have picked up a thing or two while I've been at Bart's."

"Ah! Great!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands together with genuine delight. "Carry on."

"Well you see Sherlock isn't your average person. He's clever, sharper, more arrogant, and more annoying. He said he was a sociopath, but he isn't. Sociopaths don't have friends, but Sherlock does. So, Sherlock isn't a sociopath. I'd say Sherlock had gone into his mind to process data and try to make sense of what just happened. He obviously doesn't really understand emotions and society, so I'd say he was trying to make sense of Jack's motivations and so-forth. Also, he would need to make up his mind."

"About what?"

"About whether he liked it."

"Oh, I see."

"Has Sherlock had a relationship before?"

"No."

"Has he ever been with someone before?"

"No."

"Has he ever fancied someone before?"

"No."

"Has he ever been kissed before?"

"No."

"Well, then, just as I thought."

"What?"

"Sherlock is trying to process his first kiss."

The Doctor and Jack both nodded their head in realisation.

"I thought he was a bit unsure."

"Jack!" the Doctor said.

"What?" Jack said with innocence.

"This is exactly what started all this!"

Jack folded his arms, as did the Doctor. After a few seconds, the Doctor got bored and walked back up to Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" he asked softly.

Sherlock blinked several times, and he looked at the Doctor sharply. Sherlock slowly scanned the room, and then suddenly walked brusquely out of the opening elevator door. The Doctor looked at him in puzzlement before realising he was walking away and rushed to catch up with him.

Sherlock was taking long, quick strides away from the elevator that had opened at level 2 of the building. His long coat was billowing behind him as he walked through the centre of the empty office and the Doctor struggled to keep up with him, let alone catch up with him.

"Sherlock!" the Doctor shouted. The tall detective stopped suddenly, but he didn't turn to face the Doctor. The Doctor rushed so that he was but a few paces away from him, but he didn't get any closer. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the others getting closer, just as confused as him by Sherlock's sudden flight, but they had not been as fast as the Doctor. Rory and Jack were a few steps behind the Doctor now, but the Doctor put a hand up to stop them from coming closer.

"Sherlock, are you okay." The Doctor asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm… fine." Sherlock said in his most monotone voice, devoid of all emotion.

"Sherlock…" Jack started, walking towards Sherlock. The Doctor put a hand up to tell him to stop but he ignored it. He was within a metre of Sherlock when Sherlock suddenly turned and planted a bullet in Jack's chest, before turning and walking off. The Doctor and Rory stared at Jack's dead body with gaping mouths, before they collected some strength and rushed after Sherlock again.

"Sherlock!" The Doctor shouted, still in shock.

The tall man kept on walking.

"SHERLOCK!" the Doctor bellowed in his serious voice. Rory had expected him to carry on, but Sherlock stopped exactly where he was.

"Sherlock, why did you-" the Doctor started once he was closer to Sherlock, but he cut him off.

"This never happened." Sherlock said, his back still to Rory and the Doctor.

"What do-" Rory started.

Sherlock spun around to face them. "None of this ever happened, do you hear me? You can't tell anyone." His face and cheeks was slightly red and his curls were ruffled and untidy.

"But what about-"

"Nothing happened."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay. I'll just tell John not to tell-"

"No! You can't tell John!"

"What do you-"

"No! John mustn't find out! Or Mycroft! You can't tell them anything!" Sherlock exploded, part fear, part adamant.

"But why can't you tell John? You tell him everything." The Doctor told him.

"What? No, he can't know! He just can't!" Sherlock said, his face turning a bit redder at the question.

"Okay Sherlock. I won't tell anybody."

Sherlock seemed to visibly relax at the Doctor's words, and his face came to resemble more of its normality – stony eyes and blank expression.

Sherlock turned again and started to walk towards the doors at the end of the office. The Doctor and Rory went to follow him, and it seemed that everyone was as they were before the whole… elevator incident. But before Sherlock could open the door at the end of the room, the Doctor presented him with one final statement.

"You didn't have to kill Jack."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sherlock said with stormy eyes.

"Just… don't tell John." Sherlock said.

He turned to face the door and was about to open it when someone opened it from the other side. That person was short, with sandy-blonde hair and a black coat with brown elbow-patches on.

"Just… don't tell John what?" John Watson asked Sherlock, a look between amusement, curiosity, confusion and smugness on his face. Sherlock's jaw dropped and he stared at John, his face turning red. He took a step back so that John could step into the empty office properly, but stayed silent.

"So, what's the big secret?" John asked everybody. The Doctor and Rory glanced at each other and then at Sherlock nervously and hoped Jack would not choose that time to make an appearance. Sherlock's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and he looked out of the open door in hope that someone would burst in now and kill him. His hoped were dashed when he realised there would be no reason for a murderer to suddenly burst in to the second storey of an empty office and shoot everybody dead. The murderer wouldn't even know that there was anyone up here _worth_ killing.

John, who was still waiting for someone to say something, really, anything, tried again. "So… not a great topic. How's everybody?"

Everybody present opened their mouth, and then, realising that not everybody was okay and present, decided to close their mouths again and bite their lips.

"Um… should we…?" Rory asked nervously.

"No! You can't tell him!" Sherlock shot quickly, before anyone said anything further.

John crossed his arms, bent one of his legs slightly, and sighed, making the perfect 'I'm waiting' pose.

"Just what the hell is this about?" he asked, his voice declaring, in no uncertain terms, that there was going to be no fuss and no lies.

Sherlock looked at the ground, and his face went an even deeper shade of red, if such a thing were possible. He played with his hands, refusing to look up at John.

Suddenly, something clicked in Rory's brain.

_OH GOD  
>NOOOOOOOOO<br>IT EXPLAINS SO MUCH  
>IT CAN'T BE<br>I KNEW IT_

"Oh God Sherlock are you…" Rory said.

"Do you mean…? Nooooo! But it can't be!" the Doctor said, catching on.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"It's true. It has to be…" Rory said.

John looked at Rory and the Doctor with curiosity and concern. "What it is? What is Sherlock?" he asked.

"Nonononono" Sherlock said, realisation flooding onto his face.

"Sherlock Holmes is in love." Rory stated.

"With who?" John asked.

"With you!" the Doctor said with enthusiasm.

There was an awkward silence, once again. Awkward silences seemed to be quite common in this area, Rory thought, as he looked at John. He had blushed instantly, his eyes going wide, his jaw dropping, the words 'OMFG' rushing through him like an electric shock. John looked at Sherlock suddenly, as did everyone.

Sherlock had turned beetroot. Absolutely beetroot. He was looking at the ground in shame and playing with his fingers behind his back.

"Sherlock?" John asked quietly. Sherlock only looked more intently at the ground.

"Sherlock?" John asked, a little louder. When Sherlock did not respond, he put a hand under his chin, lifting it up so that Sherlock could no longer look at the ground. Sherlock turned his head so that he was looking away.

"Sherlock." John said, moving Sherlock's head so that he was facing him.

"Sherlock look at me." Sherlock's ice-blue eyes wandered slowly, finally resting on John's deep blue ones. He looked ashamed and sad.

"Is it true?" John asked.

"…It, It is." Sherlock said, keeping eye contact with John the entire time.

"Good." John said, pulling Sherlock forward gently and kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled back but Sherlock pulled him closer, kissing him again.

Jack walked into the empty office. The Doctor, Rory, Sherlock, and someone else were standing around. He walked quickly up to the Doctor and look over at Sherlock and the new guy. They were kissing. Kissing!

"Um… who's that?"

"That? Oh, that's John."

"You mean… that's John Watson?"

"Yep."

"Noooooo."

"Yes."

"But…"

"Yes, well, it is what it is. I told you not to flirt with him."

"So did you know this all along?"

"No actually. Rory figured it out some, what, seven minutes ago."

"So, that was just a general warning."

"No, I knew you shouldn't have kissed Sherlock."

"Yes well… he's hot."

Jack and the Doctor stopped talking when they realised Sherlock and John were staring at them.

"You… you_ kissed_ Sherlock?" John sputtered.

"Did you just call me… _hot_?" Sherlock asked in incredibility.

Jack looked at them, playing cool. "Maybe" he said coyly.

"You b***ard!" John shouted at Jack, lunging towards him with fire in his eyes.

_"Jack!"_

_"John!"_

**FIN**


End file.
